Fandom Academy
by TheFandomHeadMasters
Summary: This may contain spoilers and contains the following fandoms: Supernatural, Dr.Who, Percy Jackson, MLP, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Divergent, John Green, Sherlock, Nicktoons, Minecraft, Gaming, Pokémon, Anime, Misc. Books. Can also be viewed with pictures at TFAHeadmasters. BlogSpot. com *Updated Every Monday*
1. S1E1: Jason

I heard the gunshot around 11pm. I was in in my room writing this fanfiction about a Supernatural / Harry potter crossover. Dean was just beginning an exorcism on Ron when I heard it. I immediately bolted out of my room and ripped open the door to Maxx's (my younger brother, age 10) room. He had a worried look on his face and was out of his bed, standing there paralyzed. I ran up to him and tightly hugged him making sure not to spill the salt I brought. Maxx embraced me but then jumped back "Auntie Rev!" he said with a expression that looked like he had seen a demon (I lived with my Aunt Reverinnii and Uncle Josh). I put Maxx back in his bed and told him in a strict manner "Lock the door after I leave". "But-" Maxx tried to protest. "Now!" I demanded slamming the door behind me. I heard shuffled footsteps then a muffled click. I ran down the steps being careful not to slip. Down the long cream hallway. A muffled moan came from my aunts bedroom. I tried to open the door, but It was locked. I kicked it, nothing. I ran back and slammed my shoulder onto the door. The chain separated and Jason fell into the room. His aunt was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She had a gun next to her and a bullet wound in her abdomen. I reached for my cell to call 9-9-9. But my aunt yelled in a hushed and strained voice "No-o lea-ve me to di-e!" she said gasping for breath. She began panting and slammed her fist in the ground. I stared down unsure what to do. I just watched for what felt like hours till she gasped for her last breath and didn't find it. Her fists stopped pounding the ground, and her face grew pale. I ran out of the room and up to Maxx's . I pounded on the door. Maxx looked up at me with big eyes. They were soft green like a meadow, so sweet and innocent. He had tear tracks running down his face. I hugged him and slept on his floor that night. While I lay, I couldn't sleep. We stayed in that house for about a month. I dragged the body into the woods and locked her door. We lived off food bought with my Aunt's money. I always worried how long we could keep this up. Me and Maxx were practically in turmoil! My Uncle had also died last month. I couldn't live 5 more years of my life in a house without an adult. We were depressed and lonely. It would be even harder when school started. I had already removed the house phone but eventually the bank would come for rent. The rent was 3 months at a time and it was almost out last month. I was at home making scrambled eggs when they came. Maxx was sitting at the table scratching Harry and Hermione (his first ship!). I heard a knock at the door and muffled conversation. I though it was the bank coming for rent so I peered through the peep hole. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Standing on the other side of that door were Sam, Dean, and Castiel from Supernatural! I opened the door and managed to mumble "In...Come!" God, I am messed up in the head. The three came in and sat on our couch. I told Maxx to stay in the kitchen. "H-H-Hi!" I managed to say. "Were here to take you to the Fandom Academy. Do you have a parent I can speak to?" Sam said. I shook my head. "Adult?", another head shakes. Castile pulled a crumpled white envelope from his trench coat and handed it to me. It was addressed to me and had a fancy navy blue wax seal on the front. Shakily I opened it up and pulled out a cluster of papers.

Dear Mr. Fornerofth,  
We have observed you are a dedicated Fanboy. Thus, you have been selected to attend a school strictly for people of your kind. The Fandom Academy. The orientation is August 13th but fans in compromising situations like yours may come out of term. Term lasts from August 13 to June 3rd. We have summer classes and rooms for Fangirls / Fanboys who do not have anywhere else to go.

-Amelia Dingress  
Head of Recruiting

Inside were some other papers. "I'd .. I mean I loved to go but.. I have, you know a younger brother he's 10. He can't come... can he?" I said disappointedly. "Clause 7-5b" Dean said. I searched the other papers until I found it  
"Anyone under the age of 11 is only permitted to enter if the only family they have is a student". I grinning a grin wider than I had ever and ran back to the kitchen. Maxx was coloring Harry when I ran in. "Maxx, pack a bag of anything you will need for the next year!" Maxx looked confused but didn't argue. I dashed into the closet and pulled out a model harry potter trunk I received for my 11th birthday, along with a backpack. I pulled the trunk up the stairs into my old room. I used it for storage now. I slept on a mattress in Maxx's room. I grabbed my salt shaker given to me by my father and put that in along with the knife he gave me. I began tossing in a lot of my stuff. My enchanted sketch book and pens, never ending sweets bags, my laptop, iPad, desktop, mouse, keyboard, CD player, all my movie soundtracks. Then I went into my brothers room and ripped the sheets off my bed stuffing them into the trunk along with the pillow, Froggy and Teddy (childhood creature comforts and stuffed animals), my 3 comforters, and some clothes. When Maxx went to grab his suitcase I flipped the bed and pulled out a leather bound notebook. It was my Dyarkk Notebook. Containing all the monsters and demons from all Fandoms, everything from Wendigos to Dementors. I threw some clothes and other boring stuff in and walked down the stairs. They were waiting for me. Maxx followed shortly with two bags. Dean handed me two plane tickets, two train tickets, and a folded sheet of instructions. Castiel snapped his fingers and they vanished. I shoved the tickets and my letter deep in my jeans pocket along with a key. I walked into the kitchen and filled two brown paper bags with food and drink and my aunts credit card. "Maxx we have to get to the nearest airport! Follow me." I said heading out the door. Maxx followed me silently and unquestioning as we took off down Cedar Ave. The cars probably thought we were crazy, two boys walking down the streets with suitcases. I halted a taxi and the cabbie just managed to fit our luggage in. It took 37 minutes according to my watch. He dropped us outside the terminal and I looked down at out tickets. They had changed since I saw them, the time was different. Our flight was in 3 hours. It was to the Newcastle airport. We entered the building and waited outside our gate in silence. "Are we ever goining back?" Maxx asked in a quiet voice. "I don't know buddy." I replied in a whisper. It was about 4:30 when we boarded our flight. It was a small plane, mostly filled with tourists. Maxx drew as we took our assent through the air. I dozed off to sleep. Imagining a life free of terror and with friends. I haven't had many friends since my Uncle died. But I knew that we were headed for a better life.


	2. S1E2: Ryan

I woke up early in the morning. Ever since my mom passed away I had to wake up my siblings. My dad has to leave for his job at 4:30am and I make sure to say goodbye everyday. I trudged down the stairs and hugged my father tightly "Goodbye, love you." I said. He whispered "I love you." in my ear and handed me a list of things that needed to be done. Once I turned 11 I was pretty much In charge around here. I had to make breakfast for me and my siblings, make lunch, and keep them entertained. I spent my free time 9pm -4:30am reading books. I read to escape the repetitive boring life I lived. Wake up, say goodbye, eat breakfast, keep idiots entertained, make lunch, keep idiots entertained, dad gets home, eat dinner, read, sleep. Every day over and over. I went back up to my room and I heard a soft noise. I opened the door and on my bed was HARRY FUCKING POTTER. Yes Harry potter. He was wearing a long black robe and his old Gryffindor scarf. He looked age 20-22. He stood up "Ah you're back, is your parent home?" I shook my head to paralyzed to speak. "It's ok, I know what that's like." he said followed by a heavy sigh. He pulled a letter from his cloak and placed it in my hands. "The letter will explain." he said and with a small aparation he was gone. I held the letter in my hands. My name was written in green ink and the envelope was sealed with a navy blue wax seal. I pealed it open and pulled out multiple sheets of paper.

Dear Ms. Anderson,

We have observed you are a Fangirl. Thus, you have been selected to attend a school strictly for people of your kind. The Fandom Academy. The orientation is August 13th but fans in compromising situations may come out of term. Term lasts from August 13 to June 3rd. We have summer classes and rooms for Fangirls/Fanboys who do not have anywhere else to go.

-Amelia Dingress

Head of Recruiting

I threw the letter under my bed and went about my day as normal. When my dad got home I told him to come upstairs and I explained what happened. He looked down at his feet "I knew this day would come." he said. "I can take off work tommorow and drive you to the airport. Do you have tickets?" I had a ticket from the Cleveland airport to the Pittsburg airport. Then the Pittsburg Airport to the Newcastle airport. Along with a train ticket. My dad left to go make dinner and I began to pack. I took out a large airport suitcase and threw some clothes in it, sheets, pillows, a comforter, several notebooks bursting with stories, pens and pencils, toiletries, sketchbooks bursting with drawings, and other things. The last thing she put in her backpack was a large 4 inch binder. It was a binder with descriptions of every creature (passive, aggressive, neutral), charecter, and animal from every fandom I'm a part of. I lodged it in next to my laptop and current sketchbook. I sat everything by the door and skipped dinner. I lied in my bed reading the letter over and over till I passed out around 2am.

My dad woke me up at 7am. This was a real treat because I hadn't been up this late in forever. "I already put your suitcases in the car. We have to leave in 10 minutes, there is breakfast waiting for you in the car and uh... take this." he dug around in his wallet and handed me a credit card. With my name on it. I had my own credit card! I was already about to explode with Fangirly-ness. My dad began to drive as I ate a muffin reading through my binder. I was reading about Hell Hounds from Percy Jackson. The airport was only about 15 minutes away so just when I was looking for the uses of salt in Supernatural, my dad anonced we were there. He kissed me on the nose and helped me out with my stuff. I walked off into the terminal. It smelled like toilet cleaner and hotdogs. I checked my bag only keeping a small blue backpack. It help my laptop, binder, ipad mini, sketchbook, and fanfiction notebook. I went through security with no problem exept they confiscated my salt shaker! I was worried because now I was exposed to demons so I went to Wendy's and ordered fries. I took, like, 30 salt packets. The gate was quiet. My flight left in an hour, so I was on reading a Supernatural / Harry Potter crossover. It stopped in the middle though. It ended right when Dean was beginning an exorcism in Ron. It hadn't been updated in almost 2 months so I just began writing a Dracomione FanFiction until it was time to board. I got to go on first because I was an unaccompanied minor. I was seated first class next to a small boy about 11. He was playing candy crush on his iPod which was cracked. The plane took off after a small safety demonstration. I stared out the window. This was my first time on a plane. The view was amazing. I pulled out a copy of Paper Towns and began rereading I for the 3rd time.


	3. S1E3: Moe

I sat in my room on my bed next to Harry's bed (Harry is my older Brother). I was on my laptop on the school message board. We were having an intense Percy Jackson Roleplay. I should probably tell you I don't go to a normal school. I go to the Fandom Academy in the UK. I live in downtown London and was awaiting my flight there. My brother doesn't really like that place and he doesn't like that I go there or that one of my majors is My Little Pony. My brother attended for half a year before he came home. He said he just couldn't live that way. He wasn't a true Fanboy, however I am. I was visited a week before term began by Percy Jackson (yes THE Percy Jackson). My younger sister wished she could go but she didn't really like books. In fact she boasted about never reading a book. She was, easy way to put it, an Asshole. I was enjoying the Roleplay until my dad came and knocked on the doorframe. We lived in an apartment and only had two bedrooms. My sister slept on a mattress by my parent's bed. "Moe, your letter came." he said. I made a dirty joke in my mind and giggled to myself while taking the letter. Before I could open the letter Harry snatched it from my hands. "Oh, you want this do ya?" he said tossing it out the window "Fetch!". He went back to sketching as I yelled at him "God your an ass around this time of year!" I said starting to leave. "Are you implying I have a period once a year in August" Harry asked ."Yes I am" I replied before storming out. "Respect your elders!" he shouted after me. I threw open the door and hurried down the steps into the backstreet next to the window. I spotted the cream letter in a puddle next to the dumpster. It was wet but I dried it off on my black cargo pants. Walking back to my room, I regret what I did next, I punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry then decided to firmly grasp my shirt and punch me in the face, hard. I rubbed my eye. "NEVER fucking touch me!" Harry screamed settling back down on his bed. I opened up the letter and removed the navy blue wax seal. Inside was the usual. A letter of entrance for my 5th year, orientation day schedule, rules, tickets, etc.

Dear Mr. Weisser,  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been invited to attend the Fandom Academy for you 5th year. Term begins April 13 and lasts till June 3. We hope to see you there.

-Amelia Dingress  
Head of Recruiting

It was April 10th so my mum and dad would take me or I could call a taxi. I went into my parent's room and got my dad's old suitcase. It was pretty big but it had a small rip. I threw in my clothes, sketchbooks, notebooks, laptop, pens, pencils, and salt. I stripped my bed of its sheets and comforters. I ran down the stairs to the bike rack outside. I fumbled for the key and unlocked Harry and I's bike. I rode it down to the church. When I got inside it was dark except the basement where they hold youth group. I entered the long passage where they had those bench things. I forgot what they were called. Being Jewish, wooden church benches weren't my expertise. Got up the the stage area and over to the clay bathtub were they force babies into (I know loving Christians right?). I took out and empty milk jug and filled it up. I'm not gonna mess with demons at school, am I know. I snuck out of the church before anyone could know what happened. I strapped the gallon to the back of my bike and rode home. It was around 6:30 dinner time when I got home. I tossed the holy water in along with a few other things. I zipped the suitcase and went to the kitchen for dinner. We were having pork and mashed potatoes. I ate it as fast as I could so I could get back upstairs. My parents understood. I ran back up the stairs and lied in the bed. I drew some comics until I was to tired to support my head.

My alarm went off at 5am. I managed to grab my suitcase and book bag without waking Harry. I scribbled out a sticky note and put it on the door. I pulled my case down the stairs and outside. The streets were busy and I tried to halt a taxi. Finally a cabbie who probably felt bad for a kid with luggage standing in the pouring rain stopped. "Where to?" the man said. "Airport.". I looked out the window as my house disappeared from view. Bye bye Harry and Gilda and mum and dad. I started to sketch a fight scene from a comic I write. I was just finishing up the expression on the bastard's face I was beating when the cabbie told me to get out. I shoved a wad of cash in his hand and left. The airport was empty except for a few people sleeping. My plane left minutes before I got there. The ticket was just about to change when I handed it to the stewardess. She gave me suspicious eyes and led me in. I was flying first class to Newcastle airport. They gave me a bag of heavily salted nuts labeled lightly salted so, to get revenge I left the bag on the floor. I put down my tray and when the flight attendant came back I requested a scotch. She then proceeded to lecture me that I wasn't 21. She then shut up when I showed her a fake id. She apologized and gave me a free scotch and I drew while sipping it. I had first had scotch when I stole it from my dad's liquor stash. The flight wasn't long. I drew the whole time. I sketched out what I thought it would look like when Sam, Dean, Castiel, The Doctor, Sherlock, and John met. When the captain announced we were landing I had to stop drawing because "All tray tables had to be in the upright position.". So I calmly waited to land bored out of my mind.**  
**


	4. S1E4: Lisa

I was laying down in my bed re-reading Harry Potter when I heard a yell from downstairs. I wasn't phased my foster parents yelled a lot. They were screaming about a boarding school. Being the only child in the house it was obviously about me. I got up and carefully headed downstairs. They were standing in the living room. My father was waving a letter screaming and my mom was shaking her head being defensive. I cleared my throat and my mother turned around looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming bus. "Oh honey-" she started. "Don't, don't call me that" I said, being defensive. She gestured for me to sit down on the couch. "I won't do it. We are supposed to take care of her now. This weird yellow skinned girl with wings shows up-" My father said to my mom. My ears perked up, Fluttershy in human form. I stood up and shouted to my dad "FLUTTERSHY WAS HERE?!". "You mean that weird pink haired yellow girl, if so than yes she was." he responded. "Honey-" my mom started. I shot her a nasty look. "Lisa you have been accepted to a academy where you will take classes about those books and shows you like but your father-" I stopped her right there "Not my father.". She continued "My husband does not want you to go.". "She needs to learn you can't get a job with these ohteepees and fundums!" he said angrily. I looked him straight in the eyes and said "Author, editor, publisher, scripter, caster, actress, set design!". Then I stanched the letter from his hands and ran upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me so I slammed the door and locked it. They banged on the door. I screamed for them to go away. I went into my closet and grabbed a large suitcase and threw it on my bed. I tossed in clothes, my laptop, phone, headphones, water bottle, all my cash, my stuffed mane 6, an umbrella, deck of cards, matches, writing utensils, notebooks, paint, colored pencils, markers, crayons, my blue sheets and pillows ripped from my bed, my credit card, backpack, scooter, water bottle, etc. Lastly I flipped my mattress and pulled out a pocket knife. I yelled to them "STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!". They continued to shake it so I yelled again "STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!". I unlocked the door and they tried to grab me. I pointed my pocket knife at them. "Don't you dare touch me!". I rolled my suitcase down the steps and out the door. I head my foster parents scream for me as I walked down the street. I ignored them and continued walking. I needed to get downtown. I pulled out a few bucks and headed towards the main road to take a bus. The bus stop was empty. No one really took busses at 10 am in the middle of summer. I checked the schedule, 10 minutes. I took out my letter and began to read through it.

Dear ,

We have observed you are a Fangirl. Thus, you have been selected to attend a school strictly for people of your kind. The Fandom Academy. The orientation is August 13th but fans in compromising situations may come out of term. Term lasts from August 13 to June 3rd. We have summer classes and rooms for Fangirls/Fanboys who do not have anywhere else to go.

-Amelia Dingress

Head of Recruiting

I stuffed the letter deep in my kaki pockets and hoped onto the bus. The driver gave me a weird look so I went to the back, where no one was sitting. I put my suitcase next to me and looked through the rest of the papers. A schedule for orientation

6am-12pm Dorm assignments

12:10-1:30 Orientation

1:40-4:00 Tour

4:00-6:00 Unpacking/Social Time

6:15 Dinner

7:15-11 Social Time

11:15 Curfew

A map, a sheet of rules, and tickets. There was a ticket from LAX to Newcastle airport in England!? Wow the school was across the globe! I paid attention until I heard my stop. I got out and walked into the city. I tried to hail a taxi and eventually I got one. "LAX" I said. "You got money kid?" the cabbie asked in a gruff voice. I showed him the money and he started driving. When I was dropped off I paid him and entered the terminal. My ticket said my flight left in 30 minutes. I walked a lot faster and I hastily checked my bag. I used my minor status to go through the fast lane. I got to the gate with little time to spare. They were boarding class 2, I was 3. I boarded and sat in my seat. The pilot announced I would be here for 16 hours (Holy Shit!). I took out an MLP comic book and began to read


	5. S1E5: Jason

When we landed in Newcastle it was around 6:00am. I waited until most people left to get our carry-ons. I held Maxx's hand and we left the small plane and into an even smaller airport. I looked at the tickets while Maxx got his luggage. The train station wasn't far, only about 3 blocks. I got my trunk and we left. The air was hot and muggy and tourists were everywhere. I followed the map until we were outside a train station. The train left at 7:30am sharp. It was 7:06am. We were waiting inside on a bench when I noticed something suspicious. There were no trains or people here. The only people here were a 16-18 year old girl and a 12 or 13 year old boy. They were both carrying large trunks. As more time passed, more children were here. It was onto the 11th so I guess people would be coming tomorrow or the day after. A train chugged into the station. It was blue with black accents. It had a coat of arms of the side and underneath it read in calligraphy letters "The Fandom Academy". A tall skinny man in a blue suit hopped out. "I'll take that." he said in a thick British accent. The man took all our luggage and led us in a train. I sat in a compartment in the back with Maxx. The man in the blue uniform had hair like David Tennant. Maxx was drawing when we heard a knock at the compartment door. The man in the blue uniform was holding a clipboard and leaning on a trolley, "Name?" he asked. "Jason Fornerofth." "Maxx Fornerofth.". "Ahh... ok. Fill these out" he handed us two clipboards and pens. I looked through it.

Shirt Size- Child: X XL

Adult: X XL XXL XXXL XXXXL CUSTOM  
Pants Size: 9-10 11-12 13-14 14-15 15-16 16-17 18-19 Other:  
Shoe size: 10 11 12 13 14 15 16

Sock Size: X XL Other:

I circled Adult Small, 13-14, 8, M. I handed the sheet back to him and he looked through his cart. He handed me an Adult XS, S, And M white button down shirt. Then a S, M, and L grey sweater vest. A size 13-14 and 15-16 pair of grey and black pants so I have 4. Then a pair of black size 8 and 9 dress shoes. A pack of black socks, a pack of white socks, and 3 ties that were blue with red stripes. He handed Maxx the same but without the tie. I guess ties were only for the students. I pulled off my hoodies and t-shirt and began buttoning my shirt. I shut the blinds of the windows and the door. I turned away from Maxx and changed into my black pants. I replaced my shoes and socks with my uniform and began tying my tie. Lastly I put on my sweater vest. It was collar had a red and blue lining. I heard the conductor announce we would be arriving soon and everyone must be in uniform. I put away all my clothes in my backpack and got ready to go. When we stopped we were underground. The man in the blue led us up through a stair case into the center of a large stairwell. "This is the Fandom building... well you'll find out on Monday" he led us outside to a large white building with green and purple accents. "Males this is your stop, speak to the man inside behind the desk. Females follow me". The girls walked off. Me and Maxx pulled our luggage inside to the front desk. He was looking at a newspaper with wandless magic. "Name?" The man asked. "Jason Fornerofth." he handed me a Manila envelope. "Room 256." Floor 2. I waited for Maxx outside the elevator. He came up and high fived me "Hey Roomie!" I patted him on the back with a large smile on my face. Sure I was happy I would be with him but I could forget partying or trying my first Fire Whiskey. Maybe I'll just sneak out after I tuck him in... Naaaah. We entered the room, it was a grey carpeted room with a 3 person purple couch against the right wall with two small tables next to it. There was a TV that rested on top of a wooden coffee table in front of the couch and a blue chair. A dinning table divided the kitchen from the living space. There were three bedrooms. Bedroom A was by the bathroom, B was by the kitchen, and C was by the living room. I took room B and Maxx took A. Our roommate would arrive at either tomorrow or the day after. My room had bed pressed to the right wall with a wooden drawer compound at the base. A desk and chair was on the left wall with a dresser next to it. I shut the door and loosened my tie while sitting on my bed. I was exhausted. This morning felt ages ago. I remembered Maxx drawing at the table with a carefree expression. The last time I saw him he had a strained expression that made him look 2 years older. I sighed and opened up my trunk. I pulled out my desktop set up and put in on my desk. I plugged it all in. I began unpacking. I put the sheets on my bed and opened my dresser to put away my clothes when I realized they were already full. It was full of books and DVDs. I spread them out across my floor. All 7 Harry Potter books, The Hunger Games Trilogy, the 10 Percy Jackson novels (Including _The Blood of Olympus_ and _The Demigod Diaries_), The Divergent Trilogy, all 5 John Green novels, Seasons 1-4 of MLP, Season 1-26 Of vintage Doctor Who and Season 1-8 of Doctor Who, season 1-3 of Sherlock, 1-9 of supernatural, Nicktoons collections, a Minecraft code (Yay! I get a second account for free!), a deck of Pokemon cards, and a collection of Pokemon shows. The amazing thing was that they were all signed (There was even a decked out EX Richu Signed by Veronica Taylor!) I organized all the books and shows on the bookshelf between the two drawers. I put all my clothes away in the dresser. I put everything else in the drawers except for my Dyarkk Notebook which I put under my bed. I changed into my pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. Maxx was standing in front of me. Looking with those big green eyes of his. "Jason." he said. "Uh-uh?". "This is the first night you haven't slept near me in a long time." I. Bent down on one knee. "Well, you see this school is for big boys. And big boys sleep alone. But if you get scared at all just come knock on my door. It's always open." I hugged him tightly and he left. I was absolutely exhausted. I fell on my bed and in a flash I was asleep.


	6. S1E6: Ryan

The 12 hour plane ride after the 2 hour one was long and boring. After I finished reading I took a nap. While I was asleep the boy next to me though it would be fun to look through my bag. When I woke up he had Paper Towns in his lap and he was reading it. I ripped it from his hands and smacked him in the head with it. "Dude what the hell?" I said. "Um doing a light reading..." he said. I put it in my bag and shoved my bag under my seat. There was WiFi on the plane so I removed my laptop. I decided it was time to write some Sky-High FanFiction. I began writing a Fandom Hunger Games. The Harry Potter Fandom was battling the Percy Jackson Fandom. In the middle of aggressive battle when the kid next to me elbowed my side. I turned around to him and saw he was watching some inappropriate videos on his phone. God, what the hell is wrong with this fucking generation? I continued typing until I got bored so I went on the school's website. It had a Tumblr page for people to blog on so I looked through all of them. Some people were blogging from this plane. I blogged on the site for about an hour. It was interesting hearing what the school was like. It sounded awesome! This was going to be the best. On that note I ordered a juice box and a bag of chips (or crisps where I'm going). I put away my laptop and ate my snack just waiting to land.

-

When I got outside the air was cool and sent a chill down my spine. It was the evening so the sun was going down and the train station wasn't far. I rolled my suitcase down the street. I wanted to get there before the sun went down because I have no idea of the crime rate here. The train station was a large old fashion stone brick building. When I got inside there was almost no one in there except a few teens with lots of suit cases. I checked my watch, about 5 minutes till the train would arrive. I fumbled through my backpack searching for my cream envelope. When I got it I heard a faint train noise. I quickly zipped up my bag and rushed forward. The train sped into the station and came to a abrupt stop. The train was navy blue with black accents. The door opened and a thin man in a blue suit who looked suspically like David Tennant stepped out. I handed him my ticket. "Thank you." he said in a thick British accent. I got an empty compartment across from 2 boys. One of them looked a little young, like he looked 9. I disregarded that and put in my earbuds. I listened to my music and stared out the window watching the landscape pass. The playlist was almost over when I heard a knock on the door. "Yoo-hoo!" I heard. The skinny David Tennant man was looking at me. I opened the door and removed my earbuds. "Name?" he said spinning a pencil. "Uh... Ryan Anderson." I said nervously. "Okay-dokey!" he said handing me a clip board. "Fill this out please.". I took it and looked down at the form.

Shirt Size- Child: X XL Adult: X XL XXL XXXL XXXXL CUSTOM:  
Pants Size: 9-10 11-12 13-14 14-15 15-16 16-17 18-19 Other:

Shoe size (male): 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 Other:

Sock Size: X XL

I circled adult medium, 14-15, 9, and M. I handed it back to him and he looked through his cart and handed me three white shirts a S, M, and L. Then three grey sweater vests M, L, and XL. Next 3 pairs of black dress pants 13-14, 14-15, and 15-16. Then a pair of 9 and 10 black dress shoes. Lastly a pack of black socks, a pack of white socks, and 3 navy blue ties with red stripes. I put the stuff down on the seat and just when I thought he was about to leave he dug through his cart and pulled out more clothes. He handed me a gray mini-skirt, a black mini-skirt, a knee-length gray skirt, a knee-length black skirt, and 3 pairs of black tights.

"Thanks."  
"No Problem."  
With that he pushed the trolley away and shut the door. I pulled down the blinds and began to change. I removed my hoodie and began buttoning up my large white shirt. Then I slipped the XL sweater on over it. I pulled off my sweat pants and put on the 15-16 black pants. After that I pulled off my socks and shoes and replaced them. Finally I tied my tie and stuck it under the sweater vest. I put everything in my bag and got ready to go. The train came to a sudden stop, almost making me fly out of my seat. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the corridor behind everyone else. When we exited the train we were underground. The man in the blue led us up through a stair case into the center of a large stairwell. "This is the Fandom building, well, you'll find out on Monday." he led us outside to a large white building with green and purple accents. "Males, this is your stop speak to the man inside behind the desk. Females follow me". The boys separated from the group and went inside while the David Tennant man led us over to the next building with was the exact same, white with purple and green accents. "Go inside and check in with the man behind the desk.". With that he was off. I dragged my bag inside to the man. I waited behind two tall teenage girls. When it was my turn the woman didn't look up from her book.  
"Name?"  
"Ryan Anderson."  
"Here you are, Room 212 on Floor 2" she said handing me a manila envelope.  
I got in the elevator with the two teenage girls. They were in the corner whispering. The pressed floor 8 and I pressed 2. They continued whispering and giggling. I was relived when I got to the second floor. The sign had an arrow pointing to the left and said Rooms 212-220. I headed down the hallway and got to my room. The Manila folder had a hotel room card key, which I unlocked the door with. We entered the room, it was a grey carpeted room with a 3 person purple couch against the right wall with two small tables next to it. There was a wooden coffe table In front of the couch with a TV on it and a blue chair. A dinning table divided the kitchen from the living space. There were three bedrooms. A was by the bathroom, B was by the kitchen, and C was by the living room. A girl about my age was on the edge of the purple couch staring at the tv. She clicked it off a and turned to me. "Hey, I'm Callie."  
"My name is Ryan."  
"First year?"  
"Uh... I think so."  
"Age?"  
"13."  
"Cool, I'm 11, I'm a first year too!"  
"I've got room C." she pointed behind her.  
"Okay."  
She resumed her TV show and I went in room B.  
My room had a bed pressed to the right wall with a wooden drawer compound at the base. A desk and chair was on the left wall with a dresser next to it. Right by the door was a bookshelf. I pulled open my suitcase to unpack. I put my sheets on the bed, laptop on the desk, etc. When I got to my dresser to put away my clothes it was full of books. I pulled them out one by one and laid them on the floor.  
All 7 Harry Potter books, the 3 Hunger Games books, all 9 Percy Jackson books plus the demigod diaries AND Blood of Olympus which hasn't even come out yet, the Divergent Trilogy, The Fault In Our Stars, Paper Towns, Looking for Alaska, Will Grayson Will Grayson, An Abundance of Katherine's, all 4 seasons of MLP, all 26 seasons of Doctor Who, all 9 seasons of Supernatural, all 3 seasons of Sherlock, a collection of Nicktoons Cartoons, a Minecraft gift card, a Zelda video game collection, Skyrim, a Mario game collection, a binder of Pokemon cards, all 16 seasons of Pokemon, and an Attack on Titan DVD. I put them on my book shelf divided by Fandom and media type (books, movie, etc.). I then filled the dresser with clothes and continued unpacking. I put my info binder on the top of my dresser. It was about 10pm when I finished unpacking. I left my room and went outside. Callie was on the couch. I took a seat next to her.  
"Supernatural season 8 finale?" I asked  
"Yah, catching up before school starts."  
"Where's our third roommate?"  
"She's in the room next door, before you came she left because I was being antisocial."  
I got up and went back in my room. I opened up my laptop and started playing Minecraft survival. I had diamonds and a huge house. I was mining in a cave, carefully making my way around lava when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and standing there was a dirty-blonde haired girl. She was wearing the school uniform with the mini-skirt and black tights. I put the game on pause and turned to her. "Are you the other roommate?" I asked.  
"Yah, I'm Hannah." she said in a thick Italian accent.  
"I'm Ryan."  
"How old are you?"  
"13."  
"14."  
"First year?"  
"Fourth, I was assigned to keep an eye on this hall."  
"Cool, I'm a first year."  
"You know it's almost midnight, right?  
I spun around to the clock. She was right.

"Oh, well I better go to sleep now, nice meeting you."  
"Nice meeting you too, Ryan."  
She left as I was shutting off my computer. I walked over to my bed and climbed under the warm sheets. It was cozy and lovely. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. S1E7: Moe

Moe POV-August 12th

The airport was really busy at 7:00. People were running all around, families hugging each other, business men in line at the coffee shop, babies screaming, it was awful. My stomach rumbled so I decided to suffer the line and get something at the coffe shop. There was an annoying man behind me almost screaming into his phone "CAN YOU HEAR ME?". The woman on front of me was trying to calm a screaming baby, but to no avail. The line had about 10 people in it. I estimated each order took 3.76 minutes to complete. Meaning I would be waiting here for 37 minutes. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I was working on the drawing I started on the plane. A SuperWhoLock scene. I had Cas's Trench Coat almost perfect and Dean's hair was exact. The Doctor's expression was hilarious. Sherlock was stoking the Tardis examining it while John's jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor. I chucked to myself as I finished Sherlock's cheekbones. Someone tapped my back from behind, I spun around. A girl about my age was looking at me. The girl had long blonde hair in a pony tail that went a few inches past her collar of the button down white shirt she was wearing. She pointed to a small symbol on her breast pocket, it was the fandom academy symbol. She pointed behind her to a set of chairs. I nodded and ordered my drink. I got a large Cuppa and a chocolate scone. I slid over the large green counter and looked at my watch, counting down the 3.76 minutes. The lady handed me my stuff at 1.57 minutes. I mumbled a curse word under my breath and walked over to the milk and sugar. I put in enough milk to make it a light brown color and skipped the sugar. The girl was waiting there drinking a coffee drink.  
"I noticed you were drawing SuperWhoLock." she said with a smug smile in her face.  
"Yah, I noticed you TFA shirt." I responded.  
"I'm on my way there, you too?"  
"Yup"  
"Where from?"  
"London."  
"I'm from France". Only then did I realize she had a heavy French accent.  
"What year?"  
"5th."  
"Same."  
"Fandoms?"  
"Okay that would be John Green, SuperWhoLock, Minecraft, First Person Shooter games, Adventure games, Gaming, and Pokemon. How about you?"  
"Me? Um let's see, Percy Jackson, My Little Pony, SuperWhoLock, Nicktoons, Adventure games, Gaming, and Anime."  
"What are your ships?"  
"Hmm... that's a tuff question."  
"Johnlock?"  
" I'm on the fence. I don't mind if it does become canon but I don't really ship it."  
"Destiel?"  
"No. But I don't mind if it does become canon."  
"Trose?"  
"That's the Tenth Doctor and Rose? Right?"  
"Yes."  
"Totally!"  
"Anything else?"  
"I have to think..."  
"The train leaves At 8:00."  
"Yah, I was planning on catching it."  
"We got 15 minutes."  
We both got up and started going as fast as we could running around passerby. We got downstairs and out the front doors with no delay. Good thing neither of us checked our bags. We bolted down the street past the brick wall and onto a cobblestone path. Luckily the path was flat so we didn't trip. Her bag didn't have wheels so she was holding it by the strap. I could see the train station sign and my watch said it was 7:58. I grabbed her hand spun around to her and whispered one word.  
"Run."

We sped up and burst through the glass doors of the building. A blue train was in the station. I ran up to the door where a woman in blue was climbing in. Through my panting I managed to speak.

"Wait... We ... Need... On ...the train!"

The lady opened the door.

"The compartments are all empty except for the front two."

I pulled my bag up the stars and threw open the door to the first empty compartment I saw. I collapsed on the seat, panting. The door opened and the French girl sat down.

"Hey." she said. I waved to her.

"I never got your name?"

"Moe Weisser." I said outstretching my hand.  
"Fay Cresser" she said shaking my hand.  
She had green eyes that seemed to belong in FanFiction. Supernatural FanFiction, that is because they looked just like Dean's eyes.  
"So what were your thoughts on the season 9 finale?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Loved it. Can't wait for season 10!"  
"Sherlock season 3?"  
"Oh my god I want to know how he faked his death!"  
"I know! I have a few theories, though."  
"What are they?"  
"I think he used a fake gun that made a noise and had tubes of fake blood hidden in his slicked back hair."  
"But Sherlock can identify fake guns. Remember _A Study In Pink _?"  
"Yah, but on the roof Sherlock was trying to figure out how to survive!"  
"Eh, unlikely"

"What's your idea then?"

"Well I think Moriarty did kill himself and that another villain is using him to rise to power knowing that Sherlock will go after 'Moriarty' for sure."  
She sat back with a smug look on her face. I chuckled and leaned towards her.  
"Clever, but wrong."  
"How so?"  
"Remember Anderson's_ The empty hearse _?"  
"Yah."  
"Well in his theory he told Greg he though Moriarty was thrown off the roof."  
"Yah."  
"This means what? Deduce something."  
"That no one examined the body afterwards to see the cause of death or it was kept a secret!"  
"Well, yes and it means they never found Moriarty's body on the roof."

She took that in and thought for a moment.

"Oh my god. Your right!"

I nodded my head. She took out a notebook and began to furiously sketch something.  
I sat back and smiled in my victory, that was short lived. A women knocked on the door pushing a trolley of cardboard boxes.  
"Fill out these forms" the lady said handing us two clip boards. It was some kind of clothing form. I circled my sizes and handed it back.

Shirt Size- Child: X XL

Adult: X XL XXL XXXL XXXXL CUSTOM:  
Pants Size: 9-10 11-12 13-14 14-15 15-16 16-17 18-19 Other:  
Shoe size: 10 11 12 13 14 15 16

Sock Size: X XL Other:

The lady then pulled out lots of clothes as usual. I got the following.  
-3 white button down Shirts (M,L,XL)  
-3 gray sweater vests with dark blue collars (L,XL,XXL)  
-3 pairs of black dress pants (15-16, 16-17, 18-19)  
-2 pairs of black men's dress shoes (10,11)  
-1 pack of black socks(M)  
-1 pack of white socks(M)  
-3 blue ties with red stripes

"I'll be back. I need to change, then I'll come back". I said excusing myself from the compartment.  
When I open the door you can come in. I went into the compartment across from her and shut the door. I pulled down the blinds and changed. I replaced my ripped jeans with crisp black dress pants, my grey t-shirt with a button down white shirt, my green argyle socks with clean black ones, my beaten up old sneakers with brand new dress shoes. Lastly I slipped my sweater vest on and put on my tie loosely. I huddled up my clothes and walked into the corridor. The door was open just a crack so I walked in. Fay was sketching. I sat down, put my hand on my hip and said "Well one of us is going to have to change.". Fay laughed and handed me her notebook. It was a diagram of her idea of how Sherlock faked his death.  
Fay explained it to me as I put my clothes away in my suitcase. Just as I was sitting back down the train came to a sudden stop and I was almost thrown into the wall.  
"Well, we're here" Fay said reaching for her suitcase.


	8. S1E8: Lisa

Lisa POV-August 12th

I slept for most of the plane ride. They woke me up around 8:45am (British time) (1:45am My time). When I got off the plane I was starving so I got a breakfast sandwich at the airport along with a bag of chips (they call them crisps here how cool is that!). While I was munching on my crisps I made my way down to the train station where I would catch a train at 10am or wait until 7:30pm, which I had no intention of doing. I checked my watch, it was 9:30. The weather was quite cool, probably around 50 degrees. The sidewalk leading out of the airport was grey concrete lined with a brick wall that had names engraved in it. It felt like a year before I left the actual airport, it was like a maze getting out of there. When the brick wall stopped I knew I was out. The concrete sidewalk switched to a cobblestone path. My phone map said the train station was half a mile away. I had my suitcase rolling down the street. My arm hurt so much, I wish I brought a smaller suitcase. I could see an old stone brick building in the distance which I figured was the train station because if the big, blue, metal, arrow sign that said train station and pointed in the direction of the building. I pushed open the two big glass doors that seemed out of place in the big old fashioned building. When I pushed them open a navy blue train was black accents train was on the tracks. I ran to the train, I did not feel like waiting till 7. A woman in a blue uniform was holding open the drain door. "Hi!" I said pulling my suitcase up the stairs. "Ah an American! I love American accents!" she responded. I turned down the corridor a little weirded out by her response. The first compartment was empty so I sat down and put my luggage above me removing only my iPhone and earbuds. I plugged them in and began to listen to Babs Seed in German. For some reason German MLP songs were quite pleasing to the ear. The train ride was very pleasant. I was jamming to German Winter Wrap Up when the door to my compartment slid open. The woman who greeted me when I got on the train was pushing a trolley full of cardboard boxes. "Ello, love. I'm going to need you to fill this out." She said handing me a clipboard.

Shirt Size- Child: X XL

Adult: X XL XXL XXXL XXXXL Custom:

Pants Size: 9-10 11-12 13-14 14-15 15-16 16-17 18-19 Other:

Shoe size (male): 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 Other:

Sock Size: X XL

I circled Adult Large, 16-17, 8, and Large. The lady began looking through the boxes and handing me clothes. She handed me the following  
-3 white shirts (M,L,XL)  
-3 gray sweater vests with dark blue collars (L,XL,XXL)  
-3 pairs of black dress pants (15-16, 16-17, 18-19)  
-2 pairs of black men's dress shoes (8,9)  
-1 pack of black socks  
-1 pack of white socks  
-3 blue ties with red stripes  
-1 gray mini-skirt  
-1 black mini-skirt  
-1 gray knee-length skirt  
-1 black knee-length skirt  
-3 pairs of black tights

She then left as I pulled down my suitcase and put everything away except for what I would wear. I pulled the shades down and changed. I buttoned up my L white shirt. Then slipped my L gray sweater vest over my shirt. Afterwards I switched my jeans out with my tights and a knee-length grey skirt. Lastly my sneakers were replaced with black shoes. I put down my suitcase because I felt the train come to a stop. There was some noise outside so I pulled my suitcase out. The kids were pulling their luggage out of the train. I was shocked when I saw that we were underground when I never saw us go underground on the train. We were led upstairs and outside of a building. Our tour guide sent the males to one dorm building and the females to the other. When I entered the white, green and purple building there was no one in line at the front desk. I went up and the lady busily typing at her computer (on ). She stopped and looked through her file cabinet. "Name?" The lady asked. "Lisa Oswald.". She pulled out a Manila folder and set it on the desk. "Room 275 on floor 2". I opened the Manila folder as I walked up the steps. I pulled out a key card. The stairs were kind of steep so I made sure not to loose my balance. When I got to floor 2 I followed an arrow that pointed down a large hallway that said Rooms 260-280. I noticed the door to my room was slightly cracked open and there was yelling coming from inside. When I opened the door and walked in I found out it was two teenage girls arguing in front of a white board. There was a black haired girl with a few green streaks in her hair, all of it pulled back it a thick pony tail. She was arguing with a blonde haired girl, her hair was in a messy bun. The were arguing about something that has to do with Moriarty. The blonde girl turned to me, her bright green eyes cut into me like a dagger, she was very intimidating. "Seems Your Roommate is here, I'll leave you alone." the blonde girl said.  
"Well I hope to revisit this theory later." the black hair girl responded.

The blonde haired girl walked passed me and shut the door behind her dramatically.

"Hello, are you my um...roommate?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Yeah, I'm Alex." she said extending her hand. We shook hands.  
"So which room can I sleep in?" I asked, pointing to the three doors. "I have the room on the far left, room A" Alex said pointing to the door by the bathroom.

"Can I have that one?" I pointed straight in front of us to the door by the living space.

"Yah sure, so um what Fandoms are you in?" Alex questioned sitting down on the blue chair.  
"I'm in Harry potter,"  
She nodded "me to"  
"Hunger Games,"  
Another nod "yup"  
"Divergent,"  
"Same"  
"My little Pony,"

"Hmm I think I've heard of that"

"Nickelodeon,"

"I grew out of those"

"Minecraft,"  
"Yeah!" Alex reached out to high five me.  
I stopped talking.  
"Anything else?" she asked. I shook my head in response.  
"I'm in Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Divergent, Minecraft, Sherlock, Supernatural, and Doctor who" she said propping her feet up on the table. "Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking." She started watching TV, I think it was Doctor Who. My room had a stripped bed in the right hand corner and a shelf next to it. There was a bookcase in the top right hand corner by the window and a desk pressed against the left wall. I set my stuff in the middle of the room and just sat down. Today has been a long day. Yesterday I was in the USA with my father who pretty much hated me and my mother who I'm pretty sure he was abusing, seeing as she never disobeyed him and was always quiet about him. Now look at me, I'm in a boarding school across the world in England to study Fandoms! I just can't believe it's all happening. The view out the window is amazing, I can see most of the campus. There is even a quiditch field in the distance. Unpacking was easy, books on the shelf, clothes in the dresser, sheets on the bed, everything else on the desk. Speaking of the shelves I found lots of books a DVDs in one of the shelves. They had every episode and book that had to do with my fandoms. I had multiple copies of a few now. All my books were lined up on my shelf. After a long day I flopped onto the bed to take a short nap. My nap was extremely short because just when I was drifting off 3 loud melodic beeps rang through the apartment. Alex opened the door to my room. "It's time for lunch" she said. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Alex led me downstairs into the lobby and out the front door. Outside there were some tables set up in the grass. They were cover in lots of food. There were 17 rectangular tables. One at the front and two columns of tables on the side.

Map:

-Teachers  
- -8th Year  
- -7th year  
- -6th year  
- -5th year  
- -4th year  
- -3rd year  
- -2nd year  
- -1st year

"The table at the front is for teachers, first row for 8th year, 2nd row for 7th year, 3rd row for 6th year, and so on and so forth. So, we sit in the last table." Alex said pointing to the tables. I took a seat on the edge next to Alex. There was a African-American boy with short shaved hair. There was a star shaved into in. I waved to him and said hi. He waved back and said hello. Alex was talking to the blonde girl who's name I found was Macy. Everyone fell silent when a tall African-American woman stood up raising a silver challis. "Hello students, I am delighted to see all of you student arriving early. Yet saddened by the reasons you had to be here early. Death, Divorce, runaway, it's sad. I hope you enjoy your time here. So for now, enjoy." the woman said, sitting down. The upperclassmen began to clap, so I joined in. A tall man in a black a white suit walked down the aisles handing out plates. When I got mine I loaded it with a burger, fruit, fries, hash browns, etc. I chowed down talking to the boy across from me. His name was Nick, he came from Russia, he lived with both his parents and his brother.  
We had an in depth conversation about My Little Pony and he explained Doctor Who to me. I think I've just made an awesome friend.


	9. S1E9: Jason

Jason POV- August 13th

I got up around 8-ish. Today was orientation so I had to find my schedule. I grabbed my letter from the top of my dresser and opened it up.

6am-12pm Dorm Assignments (Male/Female Dorms)

12:10-1:30 Orientation (Theater)  
1:40-4:00 Tour (Begins at Theater)  
4:00-6:00 Unpacking/Social Time (Male/Female Dorms)  
6:15 Dinner (Courtyard)  
7:15-11 Social Time (Fandom Headquarters/Dorms)  
11:15 Curfew (MUST BE IN YOUR OWN DORMS)

I set an alarm on my watch for 11:50 and left my room. Maxx was on the couch eating a banana. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and started slicing an apple. "Hey Maxx." I said not looking up from my apple. "Hiya!". I put my apples on my plate and sat on the chair. Maxx was watching Doctor Who, the 9th Doctor. "Starting Doctor Who?" I asked. "Yes, now shhhh!" he responded. This was the 8th episode I think. I was trying to figure it out when the door burst open. A thin boy about my height with a mop of messy red hair. He seemed shocked when he opened the door to hear the Doctor Who theme blasting through the room. Maxx paused the show and I walked over to the boy.  
"Hi I'm Jason."  
"I'm Callum!" the boy said with a posher, thick accent.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Surrey."  
"Like Harry Potter!"  
"Yah, we read the first one in my old school."  
"Cool, I read them on my own."  
"Are you a first year?" Callum asked as I lead him to his room.

"Yeah."  
"Then why are you so old?"  
"HEY! I had a tough life before this of moving around and I only got into fandoms around last year."  
"Oh. How old are you?"  
"13, how about you?"  
"11."  
"Hey, how do you know this much?"  
"My older brother went here and I've been waiting to go."  
"How old is he?"  
"19."  
"This is your room. You can get set up."  
Callum thanked me and went in his room. I walked into my room and turned on my desktop. I took my Supernatural season 6 DVD and put it in my desktop to play. My earbuds took me about five minutes to find, and they were in a tangled mess. I watched Supernatural with my earbuds so Maxx couldn't hear. Right when I was about to start a third episode someone knocked on my door. "It's open!" I yelled. Callum walked in and handed me a paper. "Some 8th year dropped off maps of the campus for us.". I looked down at it, I completely underestimated the size of this school, it was huge! There was a lake, two woods, a quidditch pitch, etc. It was so amazing. I lied down face first on my bed, I remembered how big the building was and visually got the approximate size, then compared it to the map. We were looking at, approximately, a shit load of land. I put away my Supernatural DVD and just played Minecraft. The school had their own sever with a map of the school and a whole bunch of other stuff. I got a dorm and began a mining job 300 chunks away from the school (Damn this server is big!). I was carefully crossing a lake of lava when 3 loud melodic beeps rang through the dorm followed by a lady's voice. "All first years must report to Theater 1 in uniform. Years 2-8 report to Theater 2 in uniform". I quickly threw off my clothes and changed into my uniform. I was pulling on my shoes and hopping out of the room carrying my letter and map. Maxx and Callum were waiting for me by the door. I walked over to them and we left the room. I had the key in my front pocket and my letter in hand. The halls were densely packed with 11-13 year old boys. The hallway smelled like Axe body spray and salt and vinegar chips. There was a line for the elevators that looked like something from a movie premiere. I opted out of the madness for the stairs. The stairs were very nice, like hotel steps. They were carpeted and smelled of fresh wood and chlorine (Ahhhh, the smell of pool). The lobby was packed and I felt like I was at a concert. When I got outside it was about 50-60 degrees and sunny with a few clouds. I checked my map and headed down the path for the theater. The theater was a tall black building that looked very new. The walls were shiny like glass but were black. When I got through the big black glass doors the halls were not as crowded. There were some college aged kids directing us to Theater 1. I walked right in and took a seat next to a a girl with brown hair pulled into a loose, messy bun. She turned to me and outstretched her hand.  
"Ryan Anderson.". I firmly grasped her hand and shook it.  
"Jason Fornerofth."  
"How old are -"  
Ryan was cut off by a tall man with short black hair that made a triangle at the top who was by the screen. "How is everyone today?" He asked. There was assorted whoops and cheers. "I'm Mr. Mitendeger and I'm the Head of Student Relations. Now I have some 8th year Student volunteers passing out your orientation packets. Ryan handed me a stack of thick Manila folders. I took one and passed it down. Inside was a large blue, red, and grey packet. "Open your packets when you get them to page 4. That page is the rules.". For the rest of orientation the man explained rules, food, parties, and sports. Tryouts for sports were on the 16th. Quidditch tryouts were on the 30th though after our first year flight classes. The 8th years before we left also gave us drawstring bags with "THE FANDOM ACADEMY" printed on them in red letters. I put my packet into my bag and followed the moving people who were leaving the theater. We were led outside onto a gray pathway, it was very smooth. An 8th year took our row of people and led us down the path. I was standing next to Ryan Anderson, hoping she didn't mind. We walked to another building identical to the theater we were just in."You were just in Theater 1 and this is Theater 2. In the theater we show movies and tv shows." she said. Next she led us down a path in-between theater 1 and 2 and pointed to a 3 story department store looking building."This is the School store. You can buy books, DVDs, food, and school supplies here. Anything you buy will be put on your Student ID card and at the end of the year your parents pay the bill." She then spun around. "Across from here we have the student center where you can find out about clubs and other student activities.". We walked past and turned down a path to a large grey building with, like, 4 stories and it had a few big windows on the front. "That is the library where we have 4 floors of books and tv show seasons. If there are books they don't have that you want, tell the librarian and they will order them.". The tour continued for hours until we ended up outside the dorms. We all had bags of food from the student store. "Okay, you have free time until 6:15. At 6:15 you have to be in the courtyard. It's dinner.". She turned on her heels and walked right into the female dorm building. I found Maxx and we walked inside. There was a humongous line at the front desk. Kids were getting there schedules I assumed. My bag of food was getting very, very heavy so I set it down and dragged it across the floor. When it was my turn a man, who had his eyes glued to a computer screen turned to me.

"Name?"  
"Jason Fornerofth."  
"Year?"  
"First."  
"In the Harry potter fandom?"

"Yes."  
"Hunger Games?"  
"Yes."  
"Percy Jackson?"  
"Yes."  
"Divergent?"  
"Yes."  
"John Green?"  
"Yes."  
"My Little Pony?"  
"Eee'yup!"  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Yes."  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes."  
"Supernatural?"  
"Yes."  
"Nick?"  
"Yes."  
"First person Shooter Games?"  
"No."  
"Adventure/RPG/Sandbox Games?"  
"Yes."  
"Pokémon?"  
"Yes."  
"Anime?"  
"Yes."  
He finished typing and clicked a button. Handing me a piece of paper. "Report to the student center after dinner . I was nervous so I waited nervously for Maxx by the elevator. Maxx's schedule took seconds, it was printed right after he told him he was an underage student. We took the elevator because of our enormous bags of food.

I waited in the hard plastic chair of the student center surrounded by other children here for the same reason as me. I had been here for no more than 5 minutes before a man I had never seen before handed us Manila packets and said in an irritated voice "Instructions are in the bag. Abuse this privilege and you'll be on the next train back home." He then spun on his heels and left. I made this my chance to open up the package and pull out a time turner. Wow!


	10. S1E10: Ryan

I woke up around 10 am, it was nice to finally be able to sleep in. I left my room to find Hannah and Callie in an intense argument about Supernatural. Callie was very intense about Destiel and Hannah didn't seem to sure. I poured my self a bowl of cereal and watched them from the kitchen table.

"They are perfect for each other!" Callie said intensely.  
"Come on, Castiel and a man? Don't make me laugh!" Hannah responded.

"What's wrong about that?"  
"Castiel doesn't seem like the type of person to love."

"Why's that?"  
"He's socially awkward."  
"Tons of socially awkward people get dates."  
"Yah, like who?"  
"Look around this school!"  
"Still, Cas would never have a boyfriend!"  
"Why not? Are you homophobic?"  
"Homophobic?" She said sounding offended before laughing "Callie, I'm gay!"

Callie seemed shocked then looked at me and back to Hannah.

"Well that's chill..." Callie said trying to act calm.  
"Oh god, that's a funny one." Hannah said as she opened the door and exited.  
Callie then immediately ran over to me. "Did you know?" She asked getting her nose very close to my eyeball. "I have been here less than 24 hours, I don't know anything!" I responded while getting up to wash my cereal boat in the sink. We re-watched the season 3 finale of Sherlock. Hannah came in just as we were watching a sad Sherlock in a plane. She handed us each color copy map of what I believed to be the school campus. The school was enormous. "P.S. guys at 11:58 exactly an announcement is gonna come on to get dressed and leave for the theaters, so get dressed and leave before 11:55." Hannah said before walking off to her room and yelling loudly in a laughing voice "homophobic! That's hilarious". Callie's face turned really red after the statement. I set an alarm on my phone for 11:50 to get changed, Callie did the same. We then put on some vintage Doctor Who and Callie made microwave popcorn. The popcorn was very buttery, but very good. The Second Doctor was playing his recorder as I bit into a disgusting kernel that I let spit out and washed my mouth out with sink water. When my alarm went off at 11:50 I raced to my bedroom and quickly pulled off my top and buttoned up my crisp white shirt. I then threw off the baggy pajama pants and put on black pants. My shoes were kind of tight around the edges of my foot but I would just suck it up. On my way out I grabbed my map and acceptance letter. Callie and I left the dorm at 11:56 exactly and took the lift downstairs to a barely populated lobby. Thank god Hannah had told us this or I probably would of had a panic attack being so close to so many people. We walked out the door towards what my map said was the theater. My tie was choking me, I had put it on way too tight. When we got to the theater some 8th years were scrambling around yelling directions.  
"Should we wait outside till they get their shit together?" Callie asked.  
"Nah, let's go inside." I said.  
We walked inside a a very handsome 8th year stopped us. He was tall, like, at least 5'11 and had a sandy blonde Castiel cut.  
"You guys are early. The announcement hasn't even come on yet".  
"Yeah, we have a 4th year in our room. She's 'watching the halls." Callie responded posing like she had to shit which the pose I think she considered it "sexy".  
"Um okay just uh go into theater one and Please stop that!" he said looking very uncomfortable. Callie waved at him and made what she called "flirty eyes" and I dragged her into Theater One while she recited her phone number in morse code. I pulled her into the back of the theater.  
"Hey what was that for I was so close." she said defensively.  
"So close to what?" I asked.  
"Getting a boyfriend."  
"Callie, let me make a list for you A. Your eyes looked like they were popping out of your head with your 'flirty eyes' B. He's 17 or 18 C. You recited your phone number in morse code."

"I do not see the problem."

We then sat in silence for about 10 minutes before hundreds of children began filing in. They accept 500 kids a year and it didn't seem like this theater could fit them all. Then my worst nightmare came true and a person sat next to me. He was short, had sandy blonde hair, and I had no idea what to do so I just extended my hand.  
"Ryan Anderson." I said as he shook my hand.  
"Jason Fornerofth." he said smiling.  
"How old are-"  
I was cut off by a tall man with short black hair that made a triangle at the top who was by the screen. "How is everyone today?" He asked. There was assorted whoops and cheers. "I'm Mr. Mitendeger and I'm the Head of Student Relations. Now I have some 8th year Student volenteers passing out your orientation packets. On 8th year handed me a stack of thick Manila folders. I took one and passed it to Jason. Inside was a large blue, red, and grey packet. "Open your packets when you get them to page 4. That page is the rules". For the rest of orientation the man explained rules, food, parties, and sports. Tryouts for sports were on the 16th. Quidditch tryouts were on the 30th though after our first year flight classes. The 8th years before we left also gave us drawstring bags with "THE FANDOM ACADEMY" printed on them in red letters. I put my packet into my bag and followed the moving people who were leaving the theater. We were led outside onto a gray pathway, it was very smooth. An 8th year took our row of people and led us down the path. I was standing next to Jason. We walked to another building identical to the theater we were just in.  
"You were just in Theater 1 and this is Theater 2. In the theaters we show movies and TV shows" she said. Next she led us down a path in-between Theater 1 and 2 and pointed to a 3 story department store looking building.  
"This is the School store. You can buy books, DVDs, food, and school supplies here. Anything you buy will be put on your Student ID card and at the end of the year your parents pay it." She then spun around. "Across from here we have the student center where you can find out about clubs and other student activities". We walked past and turned down a path to a large grey building with like 4 stories it had a few big windows on the front. "That is the library where we have 4 floors of books and tv show seasons. If there are books they don't have that you want tell the librarian and they will order them". The tour continued for hours until we ended up outside the dorms. We all had bags of food from the student store. "Okay you have free time until 6:15. At 6:15 you have to be in the courtyard. It's dinner". She turned on her heels and walked right into the female dorm. I separated from Jason and walked with Callie into the female dorms. Luckily I was 3rd in line if a random line at the front desk. All the rock salt I got from the store was getting heavy in my pack as I waited. When it was my turn, a woman who had her eyes glued to a computer screen turned to me.

"Name?"  
"Uh... Ryan um... Anderson."  
"Year?"  
"First."  
"In the Harry Potter Fandom?"  
"Yes."  
"Hunger Games."  
"Yes."  
"Percy Jackson?"  
"Yes."  
"Divergent?"  
"No."  
"John Green?"  
"Yes."  
"My Little Pony?"  
"Yes."  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Yes."  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes."  
"Supernatural?"  
"Yes."  
"Nicktoons?"  
"Yes."  
"First Person Shooter Games?"  
"Yes."  
"Adventure/RPG/Sandbox Games"  
"Yes."  
"Pokémon?"  
"Yes."  
"Anime?"  
"Yes."  
She finished typing and clicked a button. Handing me a piece of paper. "Report to the student center after dinner ."

"Oh fuck, oh fucking shit." I thought. "I'm probably in so much fucking trouble. My heart was racing and I felt like the room couldn't get any hotter. Based on my symptoms I was having a panic attack (I deduced that much). Callie walked up to me and asked "Do you have to go to the student center too?" nervously. I nodded and we walked up the stairs together as she attempted to calm me down. I sat down on our single chair with Hannah and Callie and we watched some vintage Doctor Who after I salted my window. We were watching the 3rd Doctor, one of my favorites. At 6:15 we all left for dinner.

-

I tapped my foot nervously next to Callie in a hard plastic chair of the student center. That Jason kid was there looking very, very, very nervous. A man I hadn't seen at orientation came out of a door and handed us all Manila packets. As we were walking out I opened up the packet and pulled out my schedule, a time turner, and instructions. This school just keeps getting better and better.


	11. S1E11: Moe

Monday:  
7:15- Nicktoons Fandom Class in Fandom Headquarters 1 room 619  
11:30- Lunch (Dorm Room)  
12:35- Pokemon Fandom Class in Fandom Headquarters 1 room 610  
4:50- End of day  
11:30- Curfew

Tuesday:  
7:15- Adventure Games fandom class in Fandom headquarters 1 room 612  
9:25- My little Pony fandom Class in Fandom Headquarters 1 room 611  
11:30- Lunch (Dorm Room)  
12:35- Percy Jackson Fandom Class in Fandom Academy headquarters 2 room 620  
4:50- End of day  
11:30- Curfew

Wensday:  
7:15- Anime Fandom Class in fandom headquarters 1 room 607  
11:30- Lunch (Dorm Room)

12:35- Anime Fandom Class in fandom headquarters 1 room 607  
4:50- End of day  
11:30- Curfew

Thursday:  
7:15- Doctor Who Fandom Class in fandom headquarters 2 room 630

11:30- Lunch (Dorm Room)

12:35- English Regular Class in School Building room 120  
1:40- Science Regular Class in School Building room 134  
2:45- Social Studies Regular Class in School Building room 245  
3:50- Math Regular Class in School Building room 267  
4:50- End of day  
11:30- Curfew

Friday:  
7:15- Sherlock Fandom Class in fandom headquarters 2 room 614  
11:30- Lunch (Dorm Room)  
12:35- Supernatural Fandom Class in fandom headquarters 2 room 658

4:50- End of day  
11:30- Curfew

I read over my Tuesday schedule one more time while buttoning up my shirt. Sam was knocking on my door rapidly.

"I'll be out in a moment!" I yelled.

"We're going to be late!" he yelled.

"One second!"

"Lachlan already left!"  
I got up grabbing my bag and stuffing it full of notebooks and pencils. Sam banged on the door once more before I opened it almost causing him to fall on top of me. "Let's go!" he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the room and down the steps where we bumped into a confused first year. "Hey, assbutt watch where your going!" the boy yelled at us. Sam continued to drag me all the way outside until I slapped his hand. "Hey! What was that for?" he said defensively rubbing his hand. "Dragging me by my wrist all the way outside and running into a boy."  
"Minor casualty, he'll live."  
"That's not the point."  
"He's not dead, Moe, calm your biscuits."  
"Sam!- uh let's just get to class!"

The Fandom Headquarters elevators was only for disabled students so Sam and I had to walk up 6 flights of stairs to room 612. Our teacher was at the front of our room playing Zelda on the projector. The room was rather large, it had a desk at front in the right coner, a huge projector up front, about 50 desk chairs in neat rows. I sat down in the front row next to Sam and a few other students. The Professor either didn't notice us or didn't care. Within 5 minutes the first few rows were full and our Professor stopped his game.

"Hello 5th years." he said "Throughout the course of this year you will learn about the history of adventure games, play them, even try out our virtual reality wear for the new RPGs to hit the markets in 2022. You will become experts on video games. I will guide you. Most classes will be lecture based with questions at the end. If you don't like that I suggest you drop this class and pick up something better like cooking or gym. Any questions?" He finished.

No one raised their hand and the class was quiet except for me pulling out my notebook and pen.  
"Okay then," he said "I'm Professor Grayson. You can call me Professor Grayson, Doctor Grayson, Mr. Grayson, or Phillip. Under no circumstances though will you call me "dude" or "bro". Now, let's begin with the start. Before you learned about what consoles were and home companies work and last year you learned history of consoles. This year we are going to work on what's inside the consoles and review when they came out. The first home gaming console was the Magnavox Odyssey, not the Atari contrary to popular belief. The Magnavox Odyssey was originally going to have many sports games built in but instead opted that out for cartridges"

Phillip continued as I wrote it all down in my notebook taking note of all the important things and making sure I had it all. Towards the end of his speech about it, he went to his desk and pulled out an old, beaten up cardboard box. Then from the box he pulled out, surprise, the Magnavox Odyssey. He plugged it all in and pointed to me busy taking notes. "You've been taking notes all class and paying attention, come up here!" he said. I slowly got out of my chair as he waved me along and handed me the controller. "Now just turn this when you want to move," he said showing me how to play the tennis cartridge he inserted. As I played the game he explained the inter working to the class. When the bell rang I was heading out when he handed me a packet. "You seem to like a taking notes guy, so here are the inter working notes because you were playing" I thanked him and ran off to meet Sam at the MLP class. After that we went to lunch where Lachlan was there too, making a grilled cheese. I had a bowl of soup and Sam had a PB&J. After that I went to Percy Jackson class all the way across campus. There were no desks in the room just logs to sit on and in the center was none other than Percy Jackson holding hands with Anabeth Chase. The students around me were sitting there mouths open one of them shouted "I knew Perceabeth was real!". At 12:35 he started class.

"Hi everybody, I'm sure you all know who I am. You can refer to me as Percy and this year we are going to be learning how to fight and the proper techniques. Since you are now upperclassmen we can now play capture the flag using spells from the Harry potter Fandom so instead of dieing you will fall down and be paralyzed until you are given the reverse spell. Well, today we are gonna go to the battle pit and get you guys and gals your weapons." He said leading us downstairs to the battle pit across campus. It was a long walk and I complained to Sam, but he told me to suck it up and stop being a scardy puss. I ignored the wrong terminology he used and kept walking. The battle pit was a dirt pit about 6ft down with stairs. It was surrounded by two rows of bleachers. We were all lined up and Percy and Anabeth led us each one at a time into the shed to find a weapon. When it was my turn I asked for a sword. They helped me find one of the right balance and length. I ended up with a 2 and half foot, double edged sword, and had a blade 2 inches wide. I was very pleased with it. Percy gave me a sheath to hang from my belt. We were allowed to fight with the foam swords and daggers because Percy didn't want us to get hurt. After everyone was given swords, armor was distributed and the school day ended. Sam and I walked back discussing our swords.


End file.
